Rosie Potter: The rings
by dogluver99
Summary: When Lily Potter finds a ring that was rumoured to be destroyed, she involves Rosie Granger, and her brother James Potter, to find out how to use it, and defeat a new villain. One that is just as evil as Voldamort. Read and find out! T cause i'm paranoid, and for evil laughter filling the air.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time posting Fanfiction so please R&R! You don't really have to read the first part cause its just a refresher for Harry Potter. It'll take a while for me to write the chapters but I'll try my best! **

This part is copied from the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, by J.K. Rowling.

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great, sooty station, the fumes of the car exhausts and the breath of the pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm. 'It won't be long and you'll be going too,' Harry told her. 'Two years,' sniffed Lily. 'I want to go _now_!' The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car. 'I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!'

'James, give it a rest!' said Ginny.

'I only said he _might_ be,' said James, grinning at his younger brother. There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth—' But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

'You'll write to me, won't you?' Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

'Every day, if you want us to,' said Ginny.

'Not _every_ day' said Albus quickly. 'James says most people only get letters from home about once a month.'

'We wrote to James three times a week last year,' said Ginny.

'And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,' Harry put in. 'He likes a laugh, your brother.' Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform min and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

'Where are they?' asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they had passed as they made their way down the platform.

'We'll find them,' said Ginny reassuringly. But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owner, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello… 'I think that's them, Al,' said Ginny suddenly. A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

'Hi,' said Albus, sounding immensely relived. Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

'Parked all right, then?' Ron asked Harry. 'I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner.'

'No, I didn't.' said Hermione. 'I had complete faith in you.'

'As a matter of fact, I _did_ Confund him,' Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. 'I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that.' Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts. 'If you're not in 'Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you,' said Ron. 'but no pressure.'

'_Ron_!' Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

'He doesn't mean it,' said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in a sharp relief against the shifting mist.

'Look who it is.' Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and a son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly and turned away again. 'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath. 'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.'

'Ron, for heaven's sake,' said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!' 'You're right, sorry,' said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, 'don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood.'

'Hey!' James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. 'Teddy's back there,' he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. 'Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!' He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. '_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –'

'You interrupted them?' said Ginny. 'You are _so_ like Ron –'

'— and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!' James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

'Oh, it would be lovely if they go married!' whispered Lily ecstatically. 'Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!'

'He already comes round for dinner about four times a week,' said Harry. 'Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?' 'Yeah!' said James enthusiastically. 'I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!'

'No,' said Harry firmly, 'you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished.' He checked the battered, old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. 'It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board.'

'Don't forget to give Neville our love!' Ginny told James as she hugged him.

'Mum! I can't give a Professor _love_!'

'But you _know_ Neville-' James rolled his eyes. 'Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk in to Herbology and give him _love_…' Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

'See you later Al. Watch out for the Thestrals.'

'I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_' But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

'Thestrals are nothing to worry about,' Harry told Albus. 'They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats.' Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

'See you at Christmas.'

'Bye, Al,' said Harry, as his son hugged him. 'Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up.'

'What if I'm in Slytherin?' The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

'Albus Severus,' Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretending to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, 'you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.'

'But _just say_ –'

'—then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.'

'Really?'

'It did for me,' said Harry. He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

'Why are the all _staring_?' demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

'don't let is worry you,' said Ron. 'It's me. I'm extremely famous.' Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked along side it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling, and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him… the last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

'He'll be all right,' murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

'I know he will.' The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

**-Chapter 1-**

**Nick**

Rosie slid into a compartment. The train rocked gently. 'Can't you sit somewhere else, I'm waiting for Nick,' said a familiar, drawling voice. Scorpius Malfoy smoothed down his white blonde hair, and glared at her with his icy blue eyes. She remembered very well what he had looked like in his first year, and he still looked the same, even though he was fourteen now, like herself. Rosie frowned. She spun around on her heel and stepped out of the compartment. She promptly bumped into a boy with messy dark brown hair, who was heading into Scorpius's compartment. He looked at her, then excused himself and slid into the compartment with Scorpius. Rosie frowned. _That must be Nick_, she thought, and hurried off to find her cousin Albus.

**. . . .**

Teddy sat in the compartment and watched James nibble a leg off a chocolate frog. Every first year on the train who passed by their compartment stared at him. Teddy guessed that all of their parents had warned them to keep away from the 'werewolf kid'. What could he do if his dad had been a werewolf! He heard the compartment door slide open and saw Rosie slip into their compartment.

'Hi, Rosie!' James had finished off his chocolate frog and was cheerfully waving at Rosie, while opening another one.

Hey, James! Teddy! I was trying to Albus, when I bumped into a boy who I think is new. But he's our age. He has dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and his name is Nick.'

'How can he be our age, and new?' Teddy looked at her incredulously.

Rosie looked flustered. 'He seems to be friends with Scorpius. Anyone know who he is?'

She brushed her straight brown hair out of her eyes.

'Brown hair with brown eyes?' James looked thoughtful. 'and new?'

'Yes and yes.' Rosie looked eagerly at him.

'I haven't the faintest idea,' James shrugged.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. 'You haven't heard anything? All those days of sneaking up to the passage to the headmistress office and you don't know anything?' She said in disbelief.

'Nope.'

'One heck of a cousin you are.' Rosie spun around and stomped towards the doorway.

'Give him a chance, Rosie.' Teddy said wearily.

'No, I will not give him a chance. He doesn't know anything so now I can go see Albus,' Rosie said, stepping out of the compartment.

'Wait!' Teddy said. She poked her head back in.

'What?'

'If we wait until the sorting, we can tell if he's a first year.'

'Thanks, Teddy!' She said brightly. 'No thanks to you, _James_,' Rosie rolled her eyes, and started down the corridor for the second time.

James looked after her, grinning. Teddy sent him an annoyed look and scrunched his eyes up in concentration as his hair changed from blonde to dark brown. A bunch of second years jumped back from the door in surprise. James stood up and put his chocolate frog on the window. He went outside and started talking to the girls outside the door, and Teddy watched the chocolate frog on the window hop around on the glass. He stood up and went outside.

'Don't worry, he does that all the time. He's a metamorphmagus.' James was telling the girls. A girl raised her eyebrows.

'A meta-what?'

'A metamorphmagus. They can change their appearance without using magic.'

'Oh. Wouldn't you want to have better friends? I mean, he's a were-wolf.' The girl made a disgusted face and shoved James.

'Leave him alone!' A Gryffindor girl said, appearing behind her.

'Who are you, his girlfriend?' A girl smirked. The group laughed.

'Like anyone would like her!' Another girl giggled.

'Like anyone would like you, Lindsay,' The Gryffindor retorted. Lindsay glared at the girl, and the in response, the girl pulled out her wand.

'Oh come on. There are four of us, and one of you,' A girl with white-blonde hair smirked.

'No, there are two of us,' James countered, as he pulled out his own wand.

'What am I, a troll?' Teddy said, and pulled out his wand.

'Come on, let's go,' the lead girl muttered. The group of girls cleared out and soon it was only the Gryffindor girl, Teddy, and James.

The girl followed the boys into the compartment.

'Thanks,' James mumbled, as he plopped down on his seat. He was sure his face was bright red.

'No problem. Christina and her gang have been bothering everyone.' She said, then noticed the confusion on Teddy's face. 'They're Slytherin,' she said, as if that explained everything.

'Well thanks anyway.' Teddy's hair turned dirty blonde. 'What's your name?'

'Alisa Bell.'

'Oh, you're part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Chaser, right?' Teddy asked.

Alisa nodded. 'Like my mom.'

'We're almost at Hogwarts. We'd better go put on our robes.' James and Teddy slipped out of the compartment and down the hall.

'I really wish we hadn't gone to change when Nick was there,' James groaned as he and Teddy (who's hair had turned so dark it was almost black) slid into the compartment.

'Who's Nick?' Alisa asked.

'A boy Rosie met,'

'I met who?' Rosie was curled up in the corner of the compartment, her legs tucked up in front of her and her arms wrapped around her legs.

'What are you doing here! I thought you went to see Albus!' James yelped, jumping back.

'I changed my mind,' Rosie shrugged. 'Anyway, I met who?'

'You met Nick.' James replied.

'What about Nick?'

'I just happened to meet him and his gang while we were changing,' James growled, clenching his hands into fists.

'What's he like?' Rosie asked curiously.

'He's really mean. He hangs out with Scorpius and Cato and bullies everyone.'

'Really? He didn't seem that bad when I met him, he just didn't look friendly.'

'You mean he didn't scowl or tease you or anything?' Teddy raised his eyebrows.

'No. He just kind of looked embarrassed,' Rosie said. James wolf whistled.

'He must _like _you.' he teased. Rosie sighed and shook her head.

'No, I don't think so.'

'Suit yourself. I do.' James said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, this is my next chapter. I hope you like it! review so I can make the next chapter better! **

Nick slid into the compartment, feeling his face grow hot.

'Who was that girl that was coming out of here?' He asked Scorpius, who was sitting in the compartment, waiting for him.

'Rose Granger. She's in Gryffindor, not likely you'll get to know her when you find out your house. I really hope that you're in Slytherin,' Nick wasn't listening anymore. He was staring off into space, thinking about that girl with the brown hair and pretty matching eyes.

'Helloooo…. Nick, are you there?' Scorpius was waving his hand in front of Nick's face.

'Huh?' Nick snapped back into reality.

'I said, I hope you'll be in Slytherin,'

'Oh.' He nodded. 'Same. I want to be in Slytherin.' _I want to be with her_, he thought dreamily. 'What was that girl's name again?'

'Rose Granger. I told you. She's in Gryffindor,' Scorpius sounded annoying.

'Oh,' Nick looked crestfallen. 'I was hoping that she was in Slytherin,' The door slid open again and Cato slipped in.

'What's going on?' Cato pushed his long dirty blonde hair back from his eyes.

'Nick has got cupid's arrow stuck deep in his heart,' Scorpius replied. Cato wolf whistled.

'Nick's in love. Nick's in love,' Cato sang. 'Maybe we can find some roses for him to give to his girlfriend,' Cato mocked.

'Oh, shut up,' Nick snapped. 'She's not my girlfriend,'

'Who is it?' Cato asked Scorpius.

'Rose Granger,' Scorpius replied.

'Oh.' Cato said. 'Did you tell her that she's in Gryffindor?'

'Yes, twice. Come on, we better get changed into our robes. Can you help me get this love sick puppy to the door?' Scorpius got up and went over to Nick. He and Cato dragged him off the seat and out into the hallway.

'What are you doing?' a girl's voice asked icily.

'Nothing!' Scorpius replied. Christina was standing in the middle of the hall, surrounded by 3 other Slytherin girls.

'Let me go!' Nick struggled in their grip and he fell to the floor.

'Oh, leave off me!' Scorpius groaned to Christina. She sighed.

'Honestly, Scorpius. You'd think that as my brother, you'd try to be nicer. But no! You treat me the same as all those mud-bloods in Gryffindor,' Christina mocked.

'Just go!' Scorpius snapped.

'Fine!' Christina stalked away, her gang trailing after.

**. . . .**

The train slowed and came to a stop. James jumped up and grabbed his bag. The compartment doors slid open. Alisa grabbed his sleeve.

'Wait up!' James stopped and waited for her by the door, and Alisa got up and grabbed her bag. Rosie and Teddy followed and the four of them got out of the compartment. A steady stream of kids were emitting from the compartments.

'Firs' years over 'ere, firs' years this way!' Hagrid called to the petrified first years. Rosie followed the sea of kids out of the train car and into the frigid fall air. There were carriages waiting outside the Homesmeade station. Rosie frowned at the carriages.

'Thestrals!' Alisa gasped, as she watched the black skeletal winged horses.

'Most people can't see them,' Rosie said. 'To see them, you have to have seen someone die.'

'Can't you see them?' Alisa asked.

'No, I always wondered what Thestrals looked like.'

'Well, you don't want to know.'

The enchanted ceiling of the great hall was stormy and grey.

'It doesn't look so nice out there does it…' Alisa said.

'You're right. Horrible weather,' Rosie said. The two sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Shush! The sorting's about to start!' Teddy whispered. Professor Flitwick led the way into the great hall with the first years. He put a three legged stool down, with a worn out, a bit burned, patched up wizard's hat sitting on it. He held a smooth crisp scroll.

'When I call out your name, you will come forward and put the hat on,'

'Abbot, Lucy!' A very pale trebling girl came forward and sat down on the stool. She picked up the hat and put it on her head.

'_Hufflepuff!' _The hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table cheered, and Lucy Abbot rushed over to the Hufflepuffs.

'Connell, Hailey!'

'_Ravenclaw!' _ This time the Ravenclaw table erupted in noise.

'Engal, David!'

'_Ravenclaw!' _

'Farthal, Ally!' The hat hesitated before shouting:

'_Slytherin!'_

'Finnegan, Rosemary!' A girl with brown hair in pony tail, and rosy cheeks walked boldly up to the stool and put the hat on. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled,

'_Gryffindor!' _She hurried over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down across from Rosie. The sorting went on. Halton, Jackson was sorted into Hufflepuff, and an Ilion, Michel was sorted into Ravenclaw.

'Kleft, Mary-Anne!' A small girl with long blonde hair in a braid down her back, and trembling pale fingers, padded across the floor, shaking all over. She put on the hat. It waited, and finally shouted the verdict.

'_Gryffindor!' _The girl stopped shaking and she rushed over to the Gryffindors, and sat down next to James.

'Lethman, Mabel!'

'_Slytherin!' _

'Langrage, Pecivel!'

'_Gryffindor!'_

'Mccoy, Nathan!'

'_Hufflepuff!'_

'Parkinson, Natalie!'

'_Slytherin!' _

'Potter, Lily!'

'Look at her! So brave,' Rosie said excitedly to Alisa. A small girl with long dark ginger hair was padding nervously up to the stool, she picked up the hat and sat down on the stool. She put the hat on her head. It waited a second, then announced her house.

'_Gryffindor!' _ Lily hurried over to the table.

'You did great Lily!' Rosie said to the little girl as she came closer.

'Riddle, Nick!' Professor Flitwick said.

'_Slytherin!' _ The hat shouted almost before it touched his head. Nick grinned and walked over to the Slytherin table. Then he looked back at Rosie, almost wistfully, but then turned back to his table. She had her back turned to him, and was laughing.

'Weasly, Hugo!'

Rosie bit her lip nervously.

'_Gryffindor!' _The hat shouted. He grinned, and hopped off the stool, and ran to the Gryffindors.

'You were so brave!' Rosie said to him as he sat down next to her. Professor Flitwick put the hat and the stool away, returned to his seat.

'Shhhhh!' Teddy said as Pr. McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat and the whole great hall became silent. The ghosts stopped moving, and stood, or, more accurately, floated, some of them halfway through the tables.

'Welcome to Hogwarts! And to some, welcome back to Hogwarts! I know you are all very eager to begin eating, but there are a few rules in Hogwarts that I have to tell you first. First, I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits. Second, this year, the restricted section of the library is off limits, even to those who get permission from a teacher. Third, Filch would like to remind you that you are not to do magic outside of classes. Now, let the feast begin!' Professor McGonagall sat down in her headmistress and the dishes on the tables filled themselves with food. Roast beef, lamb chops, sausages, roasted potatoes, mashed potatoes, gravy boats filled with delicious smelling gravy, peas, carrots, lemon tarts, Yorkshire pudding, and oddly enough, little mint humbugs. Glasses filled themselves and the feast began.

Rosie listened to what James, who was sitting on the other side of Hugo, and was trying to say.

'Ang glekt, I sskid dond!' he tried to say with a mouth full of potatoes. She and an assortment of kids around him burst out laughing, as he swallowed his mouthful.

'James! Swallow first!' Rosie said, laughing.

'Hey, Rosie!' James said.

'What, James!' Rosie groaned.

'Knock, Knock!' Rosie sighed. More of James's lame knock, knock jokes.

'Who's there.'

'Banana. Knock, knock.'

'Who's there.'

'Banana. Knock, knock,'

Rosie rolled her eyes. 'Who's there.'

'Banana. Knock, knock.'

'James, stop being a pest.'

'Just lemme finish, it's almost done,' James promised.

'Okay, it better be. Who's there.'

'Banana. Knock, knock.'

'You said this was almost over!'

'It is!'

'Okay. Who's there,' Rosie sighed.

'Orange.'

'Orange who.'

'Orange you glad I didn't say banana again!' James finished.

'Har, har, har. Very funny,' Rosie said.

'Phoof! I'm stuffed!' James said, leaning back in his chair. The platters of food were disappearing, and soon, all that was left were empty plates and goblets. Professor McGonagall stood up, and the great hall quieted.

'Prefects! You can lead your houses to your dormitory!' Rosie got up from her chair with the rest of her house, and the prefects, Ernie Mccony, and Marilyn Angel, lead the way to the dormitories. They went up a marble staircase, and into a hallway. Ink pellets were flying towards the group the empty space in the middle of the room. 'Peeves! Get out of here!' Marilyn shouted into the empty hall. Nothing moved. 'Peeves, I'm going to tell the Bloody Baron about this!' A floating, partially transparent figure appeared in the middle of the room.

'Ooh! Ickle firsties! What fun!' Peeves cackled, floating above everyone.

'Peeves! I'm warning you! I will tell the Baron!' Peeves flew off down the hall and floated through the door of a room.

'Peeves is the only ghost you have to watch out for. The only person that he will listen to is the Bloody Baron,' Marilyn said. They continued down the hall until they reached a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she asked.

'Finious Nembulous,' Marilyn said. The portrait swung open and behind it stood a door way to the Gryffindor common room. It was a cosy place with squashy armchairs placed around a fire. 'The girls dormitory is over here,' she said pointing to a doorway. 'And the boys is over here,' she pointed to a doorway on the opposite side. Rosie, Alisa, Marilyn, and the other girls went through the doorway and found some stairs. A slide was running from the dormitory to the floor that they were standing on.

'Sweet!' a girl cried. They climbed the steps and found themselves in a round room with beds lining the walls in a half circle. There was a fire place and book shelf filled with books.

'I'm exhausted!' Alisa said, flopping down onto one of the beds. Rosie flopped down on the bed next to her. They put on their pajamas and went to bed.

'I wonder what lessons will be like,' Rosie yawned.

Alisa stretched. 'I donno, but I hope we get free time.'

Rosie drifted off, and found herself standing in a hall in Hogwarts. Peeves was floating in front of her, throwing ink pellets. She crouched down, and narrowly missing one. Another whistled past her ear. Nearly Headless Nick came along and tried to help her, but he turned into Hagrid who asked her if she liked toads, and Rosie woke up, very confused. Then she fell asleep again and forgot entirely about the dream. After that, she dreamed that giant toads were hopping around the castle grounds, and Hagrid was teaching them to dance. Suddenly a bunny hopped out of the forest and said, 'Rosie! Rosie, wake up!' and it kept saying that. Then the ground started to shake. 'ROSIE! WAKE UP!' The bunny yelled. It got really cold, and rain started streaming down from the sky. Finally, there was a loud thump and everyone fell to the ground. Rosie woke up with a start and saw that Alisa was standing over her with a empty pitcher of water, and realized that she was soaked, and lying on the floor.

'Alisa!' Rosie spluttered.

'I kept saying 'Rosie! Wake up!' but you just kept muttering about Hagrid and dancing toads. Then I shook you, and shouted your name over and over. I finally tried pulling your blanket off, and when you still didn't wake up, I dumped water over you and pulled you off your bed. Then you woke up,' Alisa explained.

'Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to take a shower!' Marilyn laughed as Rosie got up and changed out of her soaked PJs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been just copying these chapters online but this is my last one so it'll go slower now… **** just hang with me!**

'What do I have first?' Alisa said to herself. Rosie peeked over her shoulder at Alisa's timetable.

'You have... Charms.'

'Uhg,' Alisa groaned.

'It's not that bad. You lean a lot from it.'

'It's hard!'

'No, its not.'

'Yes, it is,' Alisa groaned.

'Stop being silly. At least we'll be together.'

'At least there's something good.'

'I wish they would hurry up. I can almost taste the hash browns!' James said, his stomach grumbling.

'Hey, James! What do you have first?' Alisa asked, turning towards him.

'Transfiguration.' The conversation was stopped by the plates, which were filling themselves with food.

'Finally!' James groaned, piling his plate with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

'I wish I had your luck. Transfiguration.' Alisa groaned, dumping some bacon onto her plate.

'I can never manage to fully turn my hedgehog into a pincushion. It always runs away,' James said.

'Oh well, at least we have Homesmeade this month. Do you have your permission slips?' Alisa asked.

'Yup, my dad signed mine, Lily's, and Albus's,' James grinned.

'Mine's done!' Rosie chimed in.

'I can't wait for it! Zonko's and Honeydukes! I need to stock up on Pepper Imps,' James said. The food vanished from the plates and the Great Hall was filled with students, getting up from their seats and heading off to lessons.

Rosie entered the class room and plunked down behind a table. Alisa slid into the seat next to her, and pushed her bag under the table. Pr. Flitwick stood on a chair behind his desk.

'Settle down, settle down,' he squeaked. 'Today we're working on Cheering Charms. Does anyone know what Cheering Charms do to someone?' Rosie's hand shot up in the air.

'Yes, Ms. Granger?'

'The basic property of a Cheering Charm, is to cause someone to be happy. Or in other words, cheerful. Alfred the Glad proformed Cheering Charms on himself, to make himself always seem delighted to see someone,' Rosie recited.

'Very good Ms. Granger,' Pr. Flitwick said. 'Ten points to Gryffindor.'

'Now, repeat after me. _Smilious_!'

'_Smilious_!' the class roared.

'Wave your wand in a swish and flick motion, then separate into pairs for practicing.' He demonstrated the swish and flick of the wand. Then there was a silence that was followed by a clatter of people finding partners.

'Partners?' Alisa asked Rosie.

'Sure.' Rosie and Alisa turned towards each other, wands raised. Cries of _Smilious_ were heard around the room. Rosie swished and flicked the wand at Alisa.

'_Smilious_!' she cried. Alisa grinned and started laughing. 'Your turn,' Rosie sighed. She hated being good at everything.

'_Smilious_!' Alisa shouted. Her spell hit a girl off to Rosie's right, and the girl started crying.

'Sorry!' Alisa said sheepishly. The class went on and on. Rosie was glad to hear the bell ringing, signaling it was time to go to their next class. Soon, lunchtime rolled around, and Rosie and Alisa tromped down to the Great Hall for lunch. James came out of a class room and joined the girls.

'So, did your hedgehog become a full pincushion this time?' Alisa teased.

'No.' James groaned. 'It had legs and spines. When I tried to stick a pin into it, it ran away.' They sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled their plates with food.

Rosie got lost in thoughts as she climbed a staircase. She made her way through the hordes of kids to the library and Rosie searched through the books, looking for something interesting to read. She found an exceptionally thick book and took it out. Rosie headed back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a squashy armchair to read. A pile of kids tumbled into the common room and headed up to bed. Several hours later, Lily scampered into the common room, a lantern in one hand, and came up to Rosie.

'Hi, Rosie!' she smiled. It was almost impossible not to like Lily. She was a sweet, charming, lovable girl that could make the grouchiest person laugh. Her long red hair was the color of her mother's, and she had a knack for hexes, which was why all the boys were afraid of her. And she was very, very daring.

'Lily! What are you doing up! It's 11:00 at night!' Rosie exclaimed.

'Will you come to the library with me?' she asked.

'Lily! At eleven o'clock?' Rosie almost shrieked.

'Yes! I need to go!' Lily insisted.

'Oh, fine.' Rosie sighed. 'But just this once!' Lily grabbed a hold of Rosie's arm and tugged on it impatiently. Rosie put down her book and followed Lily into the stairwell of the boys dormitory.

'Why are we going into the boys dormitory?' Rosie complained.

'I need to grab James's invisibility cloak!' She pulled Rosie up the stairs, and into the boys dormitory. Lily scurried to James's bag and rummaged through it until she found the slivery cloak. She tossed it to Rosie, who untangled it and put it on. Lily hesitated, then grabbed something else. She scrambled under the cloak, clutching the parchment she had grabbed. Someone ruffled the blankets on a bed and Rosie grabbed Lily and retreated down the stairs.

'Why do we need the cloak?' Rosie whispered.

'Because we're going into the restricted section, and it's eleven o'clock like you said,' Lily whispered back.

'Lily!' Rosie cried. Lily shushed her.

'The book I need is in there,' Lily explained.

'But Pr. McGonagall said that it was forbidden even with a teacher's note! And especially not at eleven! I don't know why I let you do this!' Rosie scolded.

'I know, but I'm sure that the book is there!' Lily insisted.

'Okay, but if we get expelled, it's your fault,' Rosie whispered.

'You worry too much. We won't get expelled.' Lily led Rosie down a hall and stopped before a tapestry. She unrolled the parchment in her hand and tapped it with her wand. Webs of ink appeared spread out from the point her wand made contact with the parchment, forming a map of Hogwarts. _The Maulders Map_ was printed on the top in wide, curly scripting. A dot labled Filch was on the 3rd floor, and his cat, Mrs. Norris was on the 4th. She crawled out from under the cloak, and dashed under behind a tapestry. She waved Rosie behind as well and Rosie crept behind the tapestry. Lily was standing in front of a stone tunnel dug into the wall.

'Isn't this cool?' she asked, grinning.

'No, this is not cool!' Rosie said furiously.

'Come on!' Lily disappeared into the passageway and Rosie hesitantly followed. The tunnel seemed like it went on for ages. Finally, the end of the passage came into view, and Lily shrunk back into the cloak, her hand groping around on the wall.

'Aha! I found it!' Lily said triumphantly. Her hand was on a sticking out brick in the wall. She tapped it with her wand and the wall shifted slowly turned in a circle. Lily hopped out when the wall was halfway around and Rosie stepped through with her. They were in the restricted section of the library. Lily pulled Rosie forward and she skimmed through the books, holding her lantern up to see. Her hand snaked out and snatched a book from the shelf. Rosie glanced behind her and noticed that the passage wall that they had come through had disappeared. There were only walls lined with bookshelves. Lily was flipping through the book. It was an old copy, tattered, and ripped. Lily stopped at a half torn out page.

'I thought the books had screaming hexes on them?' Rosie frowned.

'I took the hex off on this one,' Lily replied smugly. 'Aha! Listen!' Lily read aloud part of the book. '_The ring, said to be made by Georgic himself, was said to be stolen from Gringotts many years ago, then destroyed in a fire._ But they were wrong,' Lily whispered as she held out her hand. On it was a gold ring.

**sorry to leave you hanging like that but hopefully i'll have another chapter soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: anyone who is still reading, I thank you, though I probably lost all my readers by not updating. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter, but not much, so enjoy! I will be updating more often, so keep on reading! Review, cause I kidnapped James and I'm not letting him go until I get 10 reviews! **

**Me: *jabs James in the ribs* **

**James: Help! She's a maniac!**

**Me: Do your job, and say the disclaimer. *Jabs James in the ribs again***

**James: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters. Review so she'll let me go!**

**-Chapter 3-**

**The ring**

"She what!" James yelped, when Rosie told him everything the next morning.

"I know!" Rosie said feverishly as she paced back and in the common room. Hugo and Albus tromped down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, and spotting James and Rosie, walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Albus asked, his eyes going back and forth, watching Rosie pace.

"We're contemplating on if we should tell Hagrid that Thestrals escaped," James explained. Albus's eyes widened and Hugo turned as white as a sheet.

"James don't tease your brother," Rosie scolded as she plunked down on a armchair. "Albus, Hugo, he's just saying that to scare you."

"I knew that!" Hugo scoffed. He grabbed Albus's arm and pulled him outside. A girl popped out of the girls dormitories, and Rosie saw Lily peeking out from behind her.

"Hi, Rosemary!" Rosie called to the girl. "Lily," Rosie said sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" Lily squeaked, scampering up to Rosie.

"No, but you have to give me the ring."

"Why?" Lily complained.

"Why? Because you're in the first year and it's not safe for you to have it!"

"And it would be safe for you?" Lily said skeptically. When Rosie didn't answer, Lily frowned but handed over the ring. Rosie examined it carefully, turning it around and around. There was a hiss and the ring burst into flames. Rosie shrieked and dropped it on the floor, where it clanged on the ground. The ring glowed red, then went suddenly back to gold, with glowing red spindly writing on the side. The writing faded as Rosie bent down to pick it up.

"Well, look at that! I was right, it was dangerous," Rosie exclaimed. "It could be cursed," she murmured to herself.

Rosie pulled out her wand, and placed the ring in her hand. "_Specialus Revelio_!" The ring sat on her hand. She tried again. "_Halmori Demitri!_" Nothing happened. Rosie slipped it onto her finger. "_Crusiato Revelio!_" Wisps of smoke curled up from certain objects around the room, and Rosie frowned.

The next day, Rosie went to Charms again.

"We are still working on Cheering Charms," said a tiny Pr. Flitwick in a squeaky voice. "Most of you have mastered it, but for the few of you who haven't… practice!" They split into pairs again, and Rosie was with Alisa again.

"_Hagitorio Negitorio_! No, _Hagitorio Negtorious_! Sorry, Rosie!" Rosie burst into tears as the spell hit her.

"I-I'll b-be okay in a m-minute," Rosie sobbed. "_Hatorio Negtorious!_" she cried, pointing her wand at herself. Rosie stopped crying immediately, and a warm, happy feeling spread over her. She rubbed the gold ring on her finger absentmindedly.

"_Hatorio Negtorious!_" She flicked her wand at Alisa, and Alisa grinned despite her previous failure. Rosie's cheering charm wore off of Alisa and she immediately started frowning.

"How did you do that?" Alisa demanded.

"Do what?" Rosie asked, confused.

"Put the Cheering Charm on everyone around you!" Alisa exclaimed. Rosie looked around her and saw that all the people around her were wearing out of a Cheering Charm.

"Sherbert," Rosie said. The fat lady's portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. She hurried up the steps to the girl's dormitory.

"Alisa, Lily, Rachel! Can you come down with me?" The four girls jumped off their beds and gathered around Rosie.

"What is it?" Alisa asked.

"Rosie! I need to practice my Charms!" complained Rachel, a strawberry blonde haired girl who was exceedingly good at Charms. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Come off it. You're already the best in the class at Charms, there is no way that you need to practice. It's important!"

"Okay, fine," Rachel sighed.

"What is it?" Alisa repeated.

"Just wait, I need to get the boys. Then I'll tell you, okay?" Rosie exited the dormitory and slid down the smooth granite slide. The rest of the girls followed her, and then hesitated at the boy's stairs.

"Don't worry, you don't have to come up!" Rosie smiled.

"I want to!" Lily said brightly. She hurried through the common room and took the steps to the boy's dormitory two at a time, with Lily scampering behind her.

"James, Teddy, Hugo, Albus! Come with me!" Rosie ordered. Teddy and Albus obediently got up and joined Rosie.

"She's in one of her moods…" James muttered to Hugo. He nodded and they got up.

"I heard that!" Rosie glared at her cousin. She turned on her heel and walked back down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she looked around at the seven people surrounding her.

"This should be enough," she decided. Without any warning whatsoever, she said: "_Stupefy!_" All the people around her collapsed. She walked over to Lily, and shook her gently. Lily didn't move.

"_Enervate!_" Rosie cried. Lily and Alisa blearily opened their eyes.

"How did you do that?" Alisa asked.

"Shh…" Rosie said, holding a finger to her lips. _"Lumos!_" Her wand tip lit up, lighting up the room. Rosie looked at the power source, the tip of her wand, and squinted as she was blinded.

"Rosie, turn the light off!" James squinted into the light issuing from Rosie's wand. Alisa frowned, while also squinting. "Why is it so bright?"

"Wait," Rosie said. "_Nox._" Her wand tip went out, and she pulled the ring off her finger. "_Lumos!_" Her wand ignited again, but it was at a normal brightness. Just to test her theory, she slipped the ring on again. Her wand tip brightened to what it had been the first time.

"Rosie, if you are going to explain to me how you did that, I will eagerly stay. If not, well, I need to do my homework."

"Sorry, Rachel, no can do," Rosie sighed.

"As I thought," Rachel sighed. Rachel got up and left the room.

"How did you do that?" Albus asked.

"I don't know," Rosie replied. "You, Teddy, and Hugo can leave now. Lily, James, Alisa? Can you stay?"

"Sure, Rosie," Alisa said. James groaned, but Lily said nothing. Rosie had a plan forming in her mind. She pulled the ring off her finger.

"Alisa and Lily, you go to the 5th year dormitory and get the sheet of parchment on my nightstand. James, you go to your dormitory and get the cloak, you know the one. Meet me back here in 5 minutes," Rosie ordered. They departed, Alisa and Lily to the left, and James and Teddy to the right. Rosie swished her wand while muttering Lumos. Her wand tip ignited, filling the room with light. She slipped on the ring, and the light considerably brightened. She squinted and fumbled blindly for the ring. The light dimmed again as the ring fell into her palm.

"_Nox_," she murmured, and the room was flooded in darkness.

"Rosie!" James said, coming down the stairs from the boys dormitories with Teddy, as silver cloak in his hand. "Why is it so dark?"

"Oh, sorry," Rosie said. "_Lumos_." Her wand tip lit up once more. Alisa and Lily appeared from the girls dormitories.

"Got it!" she said, waving a piece of parchment.

"Okay, let's go."


End file.
